


Hormones

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Steve has cravings only Danny can sate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt -
> 
> Danny/Steve, mpreg sex

Many people went through cravings when they were pregnant. Nobody batted an eyelid when a pregnant person decided gherkins and custard were the perfect snack. Or that pineapples and barbeque dip was the greatest culinary pairing since bread and butter. 

It was all down to the hormones. 

Food cravings weren't something Steve suffered, though to be fair he ate a fair amount of donuts daily. Sex however - not that he didn't already have a healthy appetite for sex, especially sex with Danny - was something he found himself craving more than two or three times a day. He was afraid by the end of the pregnancy Danny was going to be too exhausted to do anything never mind return to a normal active sex life where he didn't have to do all the work. 

Because after Steve had gotten to about six months in and baby bump had started to show at a more exaggerated rate, fucking Danny had become - problematic. Not that Steve was protesting how they had sex, as long as he got sex, and often. 

He wouldn't feel so bad for Danny, it wasn't like Danny complained he had to top all of the time. But along with having to step up as leader if Five- 0 and put up with all the stress of that, worrying about Kono and Chin (I know they can look after themselves, doesn't mean I can't worry about them), stressing over his pregnant boyfriend (I know I've been through this once before with Grace - I'm not stressing, I'm just concerned), having to keep up with Steve's sex drive could be somewhat tiring. 

It would be okay if Steve can handle things himself, but once the baby grew bigger, getting a hand on himself was a fucking nightmare. He'd fast given up on his pride having to sit down to piss because who the hell could be bothered to manoeuvre into a weird position just to hold your dick to piss? It was quicker to just drop trou. But it also meant self hand jobs were out of the question. 

Relying on your boyfriend for all your sexual desires was something that had become rather a turn on for Steve. He blamed the hormones for making him think that way, the idea only Danny could help, own that control of when and how to bring him his pleasure only made him hornier. There was also little he could offer Danny in return except the same treatment, only Danny couldn't quite keep up with his sex drive. Not when you were horny morning, noon and night - even at times after Danny had fucked him into oblivion it didn't take much recovery to be raring to go again whilst Danny still drifted in the plains of coitial bliss and sleep. 

Danny however was a giver and was quite happy to sit back and watch the show as he took Steve in hand and jerked him off with long, slow languid strokes just to drag it out. He'd become an expert at rimming. Their toy collection had grown over the months and Steve thought maybe he should be a little ashamed of his sudden heightened sex drive but really, he was a slut for it and it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself. The doctors had assured them it was a usual natural occurence in male pregnacies and no, it wasn't harming the baby any. 

But Danny and his tongue, fingers, hand, being an expert in the handling of sex toys wasn't a substitute for Danny's cock sinking into him, deep and full and right there. Eight months on and the baby bump jutted out proudly from his frame but was a heavy weight and being on his hands and knees gave him terrible back ache, no matter how deep and satisfying Danny could be in that position. 

Instead Danny had taken to lying him on his side, it was comfortable and he could still sink in deep, the angle providing plenty of pleasure. It took a little more effort to pound him when Steve was wanton and desperate for it rough 'I don't care if I'm fucking about to pop, fuck me hard Danny, like you want to, like I need it.' Sometimes it was slow, Danny sunk deep and thrusting in small, short bursts that had Steve equally panting and desperate. Danny would bury his face in Steve's neck and just breath in the scent of sex on his skin. 

Of course Danny had his own needs, one being having Steve on his back again while he fucked him. The longer the pregnancy continued, the less comfortable it become for Steve to be lain out before him. It also made blow jobs difficult, but Danny tried on occasion because he enjoyed giving them and his mouth drove Steve wild. It was one act Steve could definitely reciprocate with little difficulty as long as he could get comfortable first. 

On one hand he figured he owed Danny a hell of a long list of sexual favours to make up for what he put him through in the pregnancy. On the other hand he figured it was the least Danny could do for getting him knocked up in the first place. 

~fin~


End file.
